Gohan's ambition
by pisssniffer83
Summary: After Gohan was brought back to life, things were normal for a while, but then something terrible happened...
1. Prologue Gohan's decision

Gohan couldn't stop the tears they were forming at his eyes and they just wouldn't stop, they're uncontrollable. Gohan had, basically, had his heart crushed.

Earlier, Gohan had walked into Mc. Donalds, and ordered a 5 piece order of chicken nuggers, however, when he opened the box... There was only 3 pieces...

This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. It was even worse than the time his father had called him gay (Gohan was not gay, he ALWAYS said no homo, he ALWAYS had his football with him) Gohan was so lost in his misery that he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring...

"Hey Gohan are you home?"

"No, only a shell of what used to be..."

"Oh man whats wrong? Did Goku call you gay again? If it makes you feel any better bro, you're not THAT gay."

"No Trunks I..."

"You...? Don't tell me... You really are gay..?"

"No Trunks I'm not gay. I'm not gay."

"Its okay, man, I support you."

"Trunks... Earlier today... I ordered some chicken nuggets..."

"And... Was the cashier hot? Was it a man? Are you gay?"

"No... Trunks I... I ordered a 5 piece and...Well, see for yourself..." Gohan revealed the contents of his nugget box to Trunks...

"And you... ate two of them? Isn't that what theyre for?" Trunks didn't quite understand...

"No Trunks... This is all they gave me..." Gohan could feel the tears welling up again.

"Dude... Didn't you check your order before you left? You could have just asked them to fix it."

"You... You wouldn't understand... would you..." Gohan said, getting up and walking towards the door, "No one would..." Gohan opened the door and walked out.

"Gohan this is your house where are you going."

"Back to Mc Donalds...I... have some scores to settle."


	2. Chapter 1 Gohan takes a fall

Full speed, Gohan flew towards Mc. Donalds. Justice in mind, he pulled his sleeve up, revealing his watch, he then pressed the button triggering his transformation into the champion of justice, The Great Saiyaman!

"Gohan you're not going to try to fight the entire Mc Donalds are you...? " Trunks' voice was full of concern, he had been following Gohan.

"Not just this Mc. Donalds Trunks, Every single Mc. Donalds. This is... This is unforgivable...! I'll make them pay." Gohan shouted, rage filling his hair, turning it blonde, Gohan had become a super saiyan.

"Gohan, please calm down. You cant just fight Mc. Donalds.. You just can't... Why don't you just get a lawyer or something."

But Trunks' pleas were in vain... Gohan had already landed in front of Mc. Donalds, and had begun shouting.

"RONALD MC DONALD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW! YOUR INJUSTICE AND CRUELTY ENDS HERE!" Gohan announced loudly, alarming any nearby people.

Sure enough, the red haired clown emerged from the cheap food establishment, "Son Gohan right...? I knew you'd come here sooner or later." Ronald said manacingly, throwing a smirk at Trunks and Gohan, "How'd you like your three nuggets Gohan? Were they enough for you?" Ronald began to laugh mockingly.

"Ronald..! You know very well three nuggets just isn't enough! And not just for me, for anyone! Right Trunks?" Gohan looked at Trunks for input,

"What the fuck" Trunks said

"That aside... We're going to fight Ronald! HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Gohan rose his ki as high as he could, his screaming shattered the nearby buildings' windows, much to Ronalds irritation

"Wait, Son Gohan, we can't fight here, we might damage the Mc. Donalds building!"

"So? Why should I care about your stupid resteraunt?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't want any of the people here to get caught in this either." Ronald pointed out.

"Grr... You're right... We'll go someplace else." Gohan agreed reluctantly.

Ronald, Gohan, and a very confused Trunks all flew to a remote island that seemed suitable for their fight, where they landed.

"Wait just a second," Trunks began, "Just...Who are you anyways?" Trunks asked, confused, but still calm.

"I am Ronald Mc. Donald, owner of Mc. Donalds's." Ronald responded,

"Just what is your aim?" Gohan demanded, not quite as calm as Trunks.

"Isn't it obvious? World domination. But I can't very well dominate the entire world with people as strong as yourself running around." Ronald explained, "So I devised a plan... I knew, with how popular my resturaunt was you'd come by eventually. And when you finally did..."

"YOU... YOU MONSTER!" Gohan hollered, "YOU'LL PAY!" Gohan's anger finally allowed him to make the transformation into super saiyan 2.

Ronald laughed again, "And now that I've lured you out here... I can finally dispose of you." Ronalds ki steadily rose, disturbing some of the plants nearby, and the earth underneath him.

Gohan began screaming and rushed at Ronald, delivering a punch directly to his stupid clown face, "YOU MONSTER! I'LL SEND YOU RIGHT BACK TO HFIL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

However, Ronald recovered quickly from the blow, and sent another one right back, square in Gohan's chest, "If you think you can do that then... Go ahead and try..."

"Hes strong...his ki is even higher than Cell's..." Trunks observed, "Uh oh... At this rate he might need my help...!"

Gohan staggered backwards, but then bounced back and kicked Ronalds legs from underneath him, knocking him to the ground, Ronald however, shot a ki blast at him, sending Gohan flying.

"I should help him... Gohan can't win like this..." Trunks thought to himself

After falling to the ground, Gohan got up very quickly however, he was badly injured, and could hardly use his left arm, "Fuck..." Gohan said, he was in a jam.

"Hehehe... You'll die soon Son Gohan.." Ronald said to Gohan, who was in a jam,

"I will not die... I won't..." Gohan said, from inside his jam.

However, Gohan didn't have the strength to go on, he fell to the ground, "Shit...Is this the end...?" Gohan wondered... Trunks continued to do nothing.

Ronald approached the fallen Gohan when suddenly...! An energy wave pierced him through the chest, bringing him to the brink of death!

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed, the green skinned alien had saved the day, and Gohans life yet again.

"It's been a while, Gohan." Piccolo said, smiling at Gohan

Their reunion was interrupted by a gasp from Trunks, who had gone to inspect Ronalds body, "Hes still alive!" Trunks hollered

"Relax, hes almost dead." Piccolo said.

"It looks like hes trying to say something!" Trunks exclaimed, Gohan and Piccolo came over to listen.

"You two...may have defeated me but... You won't defeat the other Ronalds. They're more powerful than I and... They have you outnumbered." Ronald sputtered.

Gohan had never felt more scared in his life.


	3. Chapter 3 an unexpected visit

Trunks and Piccolo sit around a table, while Gohan lies down on said table, because he's injured and can't sit in a chair.

"What are we going to do?!" Trunks says, panicked.

"Just what is going on?" Piccolo demands.

"We're sitting at a table, Piccolo," Gohan says.

"Actually, you're sitting ON the table," Trunks says.

"But I'm lying down," Gohan says.

"Oh, I see," Piccolo says, nodding and understanding.

"Hey, you want me to order a pizza?" Trunks offers.

Gohan jolts up. "That's a great idea! Maybe we can use the pizza as a distraction in the fight with Ronald."

"Gohan, you're a genius!" Piccolo exclaims. "Not because of the pizza thing, just in general. The pizza thing is actually a pretty bad idea."

"Thanks for being honest, Piccolo!"

"What are we going to do about Ronald?" Trunks yells to the pizza guy on the phone.

"I don't know? What do you mean by Ronald? Sir I am a pizza man I am not a counselor. Do you want pizza or not?" the pizza man questions.

"That's a great idea, we'll use the pizza as a distraction!" Trunks exclaims.

"That's a great idea!" Piccolo says.

"Yeah Trunks! Why didn't I think of that!" Gohan says, amazed by Trunks' wisdom.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. The pizza has arrived. "That was quick," Trunks says, getting out his wallet and approaching the door.

"Hi!" the delivery man says, suspiciously covering his face. "Here's your pizza."

"Thanks! This'll distract Ronald for sure!" Trunks declares.

"Are you sure about that?" the delivery man says.

"Huh?" Trunks cries.

Suddenly, the delivery man rips off his delivery uniform to reveal... A yellow onsie, big silly red clown shoes, poofy red hair, and that big sinister red nose... The delivery man was actually Ronald!

"Shit!" Piccolo shouted, "Our plan is foiled!"

"He he hee... So you thought you could distract me with a delicious pizza, huh? A good plan, but I was one step ahead... We figured you'd try something like this so I enlisted in a job at pizza hut!" The Ronald explained in a menacing manner.

"But the pizza I ordered was from Domino's!" Trunks yelled, terror filling his voice.

"Well... let's just say...Domino's fell...like dominos..." Ronald said, giving them all an evil smirk.

"That joke was just as terrible as you are!" Gohan observed, still lying on the table.

Ronald's face turned to rage. He shoots a ki blast from his hands at Gohan. "Ee I ee I oh, motherfucker."


	4. Chapter 4 a familar face?

Piccolo jumps in front of Gohan to shield him from the blast. "Trunks! Take Gohan and run!"

"We can't just leave you Piccolo!"

Trunks stood there in shock as Piccolo took on Ronald.

"Trunks! Now!"

Trunks was in awe of the two fighting, they were so powerful. Ronald had a clear advantage, for every punch Piccolo landed Ronald got in two. However, Piccolo was still hanging in there somehow.

"Heh, you can't keep this up for long," Ronald says.

"Ugh, what are you some kind of monster?" Piccolo asks rhetorically. He was punched in the throat and began coughing violently. "Trunks," he managed to stutter. "What are you doing?! I told you to get Gohan out of here!" he yelled at Trunks, who was still frozen with fear.

"Right! Okay!" Trunks slung Gohan over his shoulder and started to leave, but then turned back and watched again.

"NOW TRUNKS!" Piccolo hollered, catching a blast from Ronald and throwing it back at him.

"GOT IT!" Trunks said, finally making his escape.

After he was sure that Gohan and Trunks had gone far enough, Piccolo latches onto Ronald.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ronald cries. "I'm not into hugs from aliens," he says, wriggling to try to get free.

"Well, I'm not too big on hugs from clowns, myself. But it looks like there's no other choice. This is my new technique. I've been saving it for an emergency. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it. I really would rather not use it, but it seems like I have to. I mean, it's going to work and all, but I prefer not, y'know, dying. Not that I'll be dead for long! No! Gohan will bring me back with the dragon balls! It's just, I don't like dying. It kind of hurts. This technique, well, it kind of REALLY hurts. I'm going to blow myself up. Get ready."

Ronald's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait just a dadgum minute!" a familiar Southern voice echoed above them. Piccolo and Ronald look up to discover Goku crashing through the ceiling.

"Son Goku!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Hey y'all!" Goku says, landing on the table, because he has no manners.

How did Goku get here? Will he save the planet once again? And what is up with his manners? Was he raised in a barn? Goku, please get your feet off the table.

Find out next time in chapter 5 of Gohan's Ambition.


End file.
